


Physical

by Aliciahoran21



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Abuse, Cheating, Hurt Raphael, Kinda, M/M, it's just a slap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliciahoran21/pseuds/Aliciahoran21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saphael argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS MY BABIES: SIMON GETS SLAPPED SO IT kinda abuse but not rlly that harsh but it is still abuse y'know? 
> 
> Also, human au 
> 
> Anyway 
> 
> //requested//

'I can't believe you did that' Raphael whispers. Images of Simon kissing someone else flash through his mind, each different image breaking his heart even more than is humanly possible. 

'Please Raph, it meant nothing to me' Simon tries to plead, moving forward towards Raphael. Each step Simon took towards Raphael he took two steps back. 'I can't do this any more. We've been fighting for weeks and you kissing some other fucking random person just proves how weak our relationship is right now' Raphael rants out. His face is red with anger while Simon's is red with embarrassment. Embarrassment of getting caught Raphael believes. 

'You know I love you Raph, it's just' Simon started. He ran a hand through his hair and pushed his glasses back up his nose, sighing deeply, 'we've both been so busy and work has been really demanding, I've been stressed is all' Simon says making up excuses. 

'Right, so whenever you're stressed you're gonna go fondle some whore?' Raphael bites out, crossing his arms over his chest, his eyebrows knitting together. Simon groans rolling his head back, 'it was just a kiss and a bit of a fondle, you're blowing this all out of proportion' Simon says. 

'So this is my fault?' Raphael asks deadpanned taking a few steps towards simon. 'I mean, you haven't exactly been responsive in bed' Simon mutters shrugging his shoulders. Right at that moment Raphael's blood turned cold and boiled all at the same time. His heart broke while stopping just as much, with his jaw hitting the floor. 

Within seconds his hand had come into contact with Simon's face, the sound of skin slapping skin ricocheting off each crevice and corner of the room. The slap is so forceful Simon's head is turned to the side and already a red handprint is forming on Simon's face. 

'Get. Out. Now' Raphael punctuates each syllable with passion, hurt and anger. Simon looks back to Raphael, his eyes screaming 'sorry'. However the silence is proof enough just how little Simon means it. Without another word Simon leaves. Leaves and doesn't return.


	2. 2.

It had been years. Years since that night Raphael kicked Simon out. Clary came over a few hours after apologising for what Simon had did and collected his stuff. Since then Raphael stayed away from the group only really seeing Magnus, Alec and Izzy on occasion. However he hadn't seen Simon at all. Not even when he's buying coffee before work, or when he's having a meal with Magnus. 

No one even mentioned Simon's name and Raphael was starting to wonder what happened to Simon. 

Raphael was about to leave his office for lunch when his work phone rang, with no caller ID. Raphael assumed it was a cold caller and rejected the call. He picked up his messenger bag and headed out the skyscraper of a building. His work phone started ringing again and he pulled out his phone, answering it as he climbed into his car, feeling defeated by the caller. 

'Raphael Santiago speaking' Raphael said subconsciously, answering his work phone like he always did incase it was a client, putting his seat belt on. 'R-Raphael? It's me...Simon' the person on the other end of the line. Raphael knew instantly who it was, he would recognise his voice anywhere, as cliche as it is.

Raphael wasn't mad any more. Just hurt. He'd gotten over what happened a long time ago, however it did cause him to be really self conscious and have trust issues, meaning he kept away from relationships. Magnus always told him that not everyone was like that but Raphael didn't want to take the risk of having his heartbroken all over again. 

'Simon. What do you want?' Raphael asked trying to sound as neutral as possible, however his voice shook with emotion. What emotion that he was feeling Raphael was unable to pinpoint. 

'I was wondering if we could have lunch? I want to apologise, and talk to you' Simon said, Raphael could hear the nervousness in his voice, and could also tell that Simon was biting his nails, a habit Raphael hated of Simons.

'Okay. Meet me at The Blue Boar in fifteen.' Raphael said before hanging up. He put his phone back into his jacket pocket and sighed deeply, resting his head against the steering wheel. 'Fuck!' Raphael shouted as he hit his dashboard with his fist. Why he had agreed to meet Simon he didn't know. And that's what angered Raphael, he'd let Simon back into his life.

Turning the key in the ignition Raphael started his ten minute drive into town and put on the radio to try and calm his nerves. 

When he finally arrived at the restaurant he got out the car and headed straight in, not bothering to stop and sort out his appearance. He knew he looked fine any way. Once he was inside he instantly spotted Simon in the corner, playing with his hair, running his hands through it, causing it to look a mess. Raphael took one last deep breathe before he headed over to Simon. 

Wordlessly he took a seat opposite Simon and smiled. 'Wow...you look...amazing' Simon said breathlessly. He cleared his throat as he blushed a deep red of embarrassment as did Raphael. 'I-I mean, y-you look good y'know? Sorry' Simon apologised picking up a menu to hide behind. Raphael chuckled and did the same, 'it's been a while since I've been here' Raphael thought out loud. 

Simon chuckled deeply, 'same for me. Have you any idea what you want?' Simon asked looking up to Raphael, pushing his glasses up his nose. 

An apology. Raphael thought to himself. 

'I think I'll just have a salad, something simple, I don't have long any way' Raphael said putting his menu back. 'Okay, I'll go order' Simon said getting up. A few minutes later Simon was back with two glasses of water, handing one to Raphael. 

'I paid for your meal, it was the least I could do' Simon said. Raphael just hummed, not bothered that Simon paid for his meal, he was the one who asked Raphael to lunch after all. 

Raphael cast his eyes to the table, finding it incredibly awkward. He wanted to scream and shout at Simon demanding an apology, however he just sat there playing with his napkin. 

'Raphael?' He heard Simon call his name, he looked back up to Simon, giving him his attention. 'I um...I wanted to apologise. I want to apologise. I mean, well I've wanted to apologise for years but...I just thought you'd never want to see me again. Thinking back to it I have no idea why I was so fucking stupid. God I loved you so much raph, why on earth I did something so stupid I will never understand' Simon started to say. 'You said it was because you were stressed and because I wasn't giving you sex' Raphael said, his tone harsh and cold making Simon flinch. 'I didn't mean it. Fuck I knew you didn't want sex when we went into the relationship and I signed up for that. Yes I was stressed but that doesn't mean I wanted to go and have sex with some guy.

'You meant everything to me and when that night happened I didn't know what to do, it ate me up inside and I honestly couldn't live with myself, knowing I'd ruined everything between us. I'm never expecting you to forgive me but God Raphael, I just want you back in my life' Simon said. He'd started to cry by now and it took everything in Raphael not to hug the boy and tell him he was forgiven. Because he wasn't. Simon had caused Raphael so much shit and insecurities that it was going to take more than just a few heartfelt words. It was going to take months, years maybe even, of proving to him that Simon could be trusted again. 

'Please, at least be my friend. I can't not have you in my life Raph, I can't not see you smile, hear your voice, I can't not have you by my side' Simon admitted. Raphael didn't know what to say. He wasn't expecting this much of an apology from Simon. He wasn't expecting Simon to be so open with his feelings.

Raphael sighed and looked to his lap, 'you really hurt me Simon. Like, ever since then I've not been able to trust anyone. I've never experienced this before and I've never felt so heartbroken over someone, I won't be able to trust you straight away and I still don't fully forgive you however I'll be your friend. You may not believe me but I've missed you too Simon' Raphael said, he was true to his word when he'd said he'd missed Simon. He missed hearing Simon's rambles, and his analogies of the latest sci-fi movie, he's missed having Simon text him random facts at four in the morning and he's missed having his best friend (and former lover) by his side. 

Simon let out a deep breath and laughed, crying more 'thank you so much, oh my god. You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that, I promise I'll be the bestest friend you've ever had' Simon says smiling brightly. 

'And simon, I'm really sorry for slapping you. I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it' Raphael says blushing. As soon Raphael's hand had come into contact with Simon's face he wished the moment had never happened. Ever since that day Raphael had always regretted it. 

'It's okay, I know you didn't mean it, you were angry and I know you're not a violent person raph' Simon says smiling. No matter what Simon would say about the slap Raphael would always regret it and wish it had never happened. 

They fall into easy conversation and once the food has arrived they eat and part separate ways, agreeing to meet the next day at the same place same time. 

And maybe, just maybe that exact table is the table that Raphael and Simon share their first kiss a few years later on as a newly engaged couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gross what even was this ending I hate it

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm gonna do a part 2 to this but I wanted to end it like this
> 
> Also... I'm wondering...should Raphael really forgive Simon for cheating?;) I mean...;)


End file.
